1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for performing recording in a recording section while the conveyance rate of a recording sheet is controlled by a conveyance roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus feeds a recording sheet from a sheet feeding section and records an image on a recording area in a recording section while the recording area is conveyed by a conveyance roller. A rubber roller has been widely used as the conveyance roller. However, from the viewpoint of the conveyance rate, the rubber roller is susceptible to an external disturbance such as usage environment and degraded durability compared to a metal roller. Therefore, in order to realize excellent recording on the recording sheet, the conveyance rate needs to be corrected so as to correspond to a recording condition.
Further, in recent years, recording sheets diversify into various types such as glossy paper and photographic tone paper. Since the conveyance rate of the conveyance roller varies depending on the types of recording sheets, the correction of the conveyance rate is also required for each type of recording sheet.
As a method for correcting the conveyance rate, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-34901 discusses a method in which a reflection type sensor for detecting a sheet is mounted on a carriage serving as the recording section, two lines are recorded on the sheet, and thereafter a feeding rate between two lines is read by the reflection type sensor and a correction amount is calculated.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-18371 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,679) and No. 2001-277673, a test pattern is printed on the sheet to calculate the feeding rate based on a printing state so that the conveyance rate is corrected.
However, all of the above-described conventional techniques calculate the feeding rate from information about the recorded test pattern or the like, and therefore, unnecessary images are recorded in the recording sheet.